bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bomber (B-Daman)
Red Bomber (Akabon) is a major character in the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden manga and anime, and is the only female among the BB-Daman protagonists. Her B-Daron is a squirrel-like creature named Pipo. In this series, she wears red shorts with yellow cuffs, but in the second series "Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V!" she wears a red skirt. She was voiced by Rei Sakuma in the Japanese anime. Personality Being the only female of the group, Red Bomber is the "sweetheart" but is also a bit of a tomboy. She tends to be more mature than her companions, and is uniquely talented with animals and dreams of being a B-Daron scholar one day. Most of the time she is a sweet girl who is outgoing, perceptive, understanding, and a pacifist who dislikes fighting. Red Bomber tends to be a good listener, and has a soft spot for animals. She is kind-hearted and often shows deep concern for her friends. Ironically, she can also be hot-tempered and at times can be irritated by her friends' childish antics. A running gag in the series is her acting violent towards other characters in humorous situations. For example, drawing from comedy scenes in other Japanese anime, she can be seen pulling out a mallet (hammer) out of thin air or demonstrating superhuman strength when hitting someone. Throughout the series, Red Bomber displays domestic skills (cooking, sewing, and first-aid) and in athletics (baseball, high jumps, and dance). On occasion, she has provided help for Dr. Gray Bomber in his lab and is very observant. Red Bomber enjoys books, romance, baking cakes, playing with B-Daron, and making everyone's life a little simpler. She has had a crush on Black Bomber since their first encounter when he saved her life, and has a rivalry with Pink Bomber for his affections. She is also rivals with Yellow Bomber, mostly engaging in cat fights with him and winning. Red Bomber's B-Daron was introduced in Episode 7. The name Pipo was suggested by White Bomber (since it is the only thing she says). Pipo chose to stay with Red Bomber by the end of the episode after she and her friends rescued the forest animals from a devious scheme concocted by Momite Bomber, a henchman who serves the agents of the Dark B-Da. Pipo is usually seen with Red Bomber and is often curled around her neck or perched on her head. Pipo shares a strong bond with her and enjoys picking flowers, the peaceful scenery of nature and helping Red Bomber cook. B-Da Armor Red Buster Red Bomber received her first B-Da Armor from the Professor shortly after Blue Bomber did in Episode 11. Its design is based on Blue Bomber's Armor and they are similar in appearance, but her mecha's strength lies in the ability to fire two shots at one time, making it more powerful than the ones built before it. The Red Buster's main attack is "Double B-Da Cannon". It was destroyed in a train wreck along with White Bomber, Blue Bomber and Yellow Bomber's B-Da Armor after Tiger's plan succeeded. Flyer Dragon Red Bomber's second generation mecha came late in the series (Episode 45). This dragon-type mecha is mainly used as a carrier/transport vessel large enough to fit two B-Da suits for flight. The Flyer Dragon fires B-Da shots catapult-style, and can carry additional passengers other than the pilot. Gallery Bakugaiden-aka1.jpg|Red Bomber (Akabon) Armor Akabon.JPG|Red Bomber Armor Aka & Ruirui.jpg|Akabon and Ruirui BB-Daman V.jpg|Akabon in BB-Daman Bakugaiden V Aka-bon.jpg|Red Bomber in BB-Daman Bakugaiden V card5.jpg|Princess Red Bomber akabon manga.jpg|Red Bomber in Manga (BB-Daman Bakugaiden V) Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden